supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Septuple Fidget Spinner
Chapter 1: Dick vs. Slikk The Disgusting employees now already have restraining orders against Ri Dae-Jung. They are watching a SpongeBob episode and playing back a segment, where SpongeBob is trying to amputate his skin. “Be a man!” Jerrod exclaimed. “Man sponge.” Jim said. “Mon sponge. Moon sponge.” A lot of things Jim said is said mockingly. Some people, like you, can also say they are hilarious. “Is he really trying to dismember himself?” Brent said. “Yeah.” Dick C. said. “His head will literally be in pieces.” “THE ICE MACHINE IS BROKEN, GET USED TO IT! ALRIGHT?!” ??? shouted. “STOP TRYING TO AMPUTATE YOURSELF! ALRIGHT?!” Disgusting just hired an employee. His name is Kornelije. “Disgusting.” Dick said. “Stop.” Clint said to SpongeBob. “You don’t operate water equipment and try to disjoint yourself. You listen. Do you understand? Yes or no?” “SpongeBob, are you crying or are you being a wuss?” John said. “He’s being worse than a f***ing wuss!” Dick C. said. “SpongeBob is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “In fact that’s what his place of business makes.” Dick C. said. “He’s a f***ing jacka**. He once raised a jacka**.” Harold arrives. “In speaking of jacka**, it’s another jacka**.” Dick C. said. “Stop it!” Harold shouted. “Stop it!” “What the h*** are you doing here?” Brent said. “Harold, what the h*** are you doing here?” Dick said. “IS THAT A WAY TO TALK TO A MAN?!” Harold said. “You’re going inside the new machine.” “Has nothing to do with a new machine.” Dick said. “Hinomaru said, Pytka will accept the restraining order if I’m not near Reicheru, Sophie, or anyone else ever again, and you’re f***ing here now, teleporting us to a new machine?” “Yes!” Harold said. “Sophie, Jade, and a lot of people are also there!” “Huh? Disgusting!” Dick said. “Pytka, said he’ll agree to the terms if I’m not near Reicheru, Sophie, or their friends ever again, now you’re f***ing forcing me near them! Disgusting!” “Gardevoir, Teleport! Besides this ought to teach you to not try to catch Bouncer in a Master Ball.” Harold said. “That was a long time ago, f***ing a**hole.” Dick said. “My CEO did not catch Bouncer in a Master Ball.” Clint said. Gardevoir teleports. Chapter 2: Spin, Spin, Spin! Harold and the Disgusting employees teleport to another area. Also in the building are Reicheru, Hinomaru, Sophie, Jade, Cooper, Dick Brien, Brittany, Ken, and the PMB news staff. Cooper’s husband John is also in the building. However, because of the restraining order, Ri Dae-Jung isn’t here. “Why would you not want us near you guys, and teleport us near you guys?” John (employee) said. “Well, if you’re going inside the fidget spinner, I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Sophie said. “Fidget spinner?” Dick C. said. “Where is the fidget spinner?” “Dick, this here is the fidget spinner she’s talking about.” Randy said. “Huh! I’m going inside another f***ing machine?!” Dick said. “Harold, you don’t accuse my CEO of something that is made up.” Clint said. “But you-“ Harold tried to speak. “Shut up and let him finish.” Dick C. said, sounding like a frog. “Alright, if anyone doesn’t wanna go with you somewhere, are they gonna wanna hear you respond with something that is made up? Yes or no?” Clint said. “Don’t deny-“ Hinomaru tried to speak. “Hinomaru, I heard that you were nearly failing on the phone, and nearly get yourself in trouble with the council!” Dick C. said. “It was my-“ Hinomaru tried to finish. “Huh! If I hear one more thing out of your mouth I don’t wanna hear from you, your head will be in f***ing pieces.” Dick C. said. “Psychic!” Cooper said. Mariana uses the move and all of the Disgusting employees get inside the fidget spinner. “I WANT HINOMARU OUT OF THE HOUSE EVERY F***ING DAY, STARTING 5:45 AM IN THE MORNING, HE DOESN’T COME BACK UNTIL 6:15 PM AT NIGHT!” Dick C. shouted. The spinner starts. All seven employees start spinning like crazy. “If anyone wants to add more objects, they can go right ahead.” Brian said. There is a staircase around the whole spinner, that touches the entire spinner. Jade takes the staircase. “That is one big staircase.” She said. “I think I’m sensing a monster attack coming up.” Jim said. “I think Plankton was in a depressive episode because Teanna was apparently expected to win, in fact Moira said even Brian said she was expected to win, and then it appears Plankton decided he wouldn’t do poll day anymore!” Dick C. said. “I also heard from Moira that in 2017, Vinicombe, got more Customerpalooza predictions wrong than any other year!” As Jade approaches the top of the staircase… “Unmaker, get outta here!” Jade said and summoned. “Iron Bullet!” Unmaker spits out an iron ball, and it falls into the fidget spinner machine. “What the f*** just fell?” Dick C. said. More iron balls fall into the machine. “Isn’t the machine supposed to start to break?” John said. “Nah, we built it to be strong.” Randy said. Unmaker covers the entire machine in iron balls. “How amazing, that Tokénon seens to think the nachine is a cereal dowl.” Dick B. said. “Who’s gonna add the nilk?” “I could do it!” Sophie said. “Which Pokémon are you gonna use?” Brian said. “I’ll actually use an attack myself.” Sophie said. “What? I thought only Pokémon can attack!” Harold said. “Just watch!” Sophie said. As she takes the staircase... While the spinner is spinning… “This is f***ing outrageous.” Dick C. said. “Tell me about it.” Brent said. “GET ME OUT OF THIS MACHINE! NOW!!” Kornelije shouted. “You heard right now! Move it!” Dick shouted. “Guess who’s going in the water?” Sophie said. “You!” Brent said. “No...” Sophie said. “Water storm… PREVAIL!” “Let’s say Alessandro was f***ing here…” Dick C. said. “He is suddenly another f***ing Four.” The water storm attack is executed. Now we have a fidget spinner machine version of a cereal bowl with milk. “All the iron balls will eventually turn into iron gruel!” Jim said. “No, not really.” Dick C. said. All eight characters swim to the top. “F***ing bulls***...” Dick C. said. Some of the employees wondered where Marie was. "Where's the Korean chick?" One of the employees asked, referring to Marie. "Her Sylveon won't leave Pytka." Harold replied Chapter 3: Marie and Ri Dae-Jung Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics